


The Lessons We Learn (Timestamp 10)

by boltgirl426



Series: Coming Full Circle Universe [11]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arrested, College, F/M, M/M, Superpowers, Underage Drinking, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltgirl426/pseuds/boltgirl426
Summary: Sometimes the mistakes you make … aren’t really your fault.





	

Stumbling off the elevator, Oliver chuckled as Clark’s eager fingers pulled at his clothing.  They’d had their first date night in what had felt like years and now it seemed as though his husband was more than ready for a night without the kids around.

The twins were having a boys’ weekend with their superhero Uncles Aquaman and Impulse, while Lucy was enjoying a weekend away with her Aunt Chloe, Uncle Bruce and cousin Helena.

“Just you and me, handsome,” he told Clark, running a hand through the brunet’s hair.

“I don’t think we’ve had a weekend to ourselves in five years,” Clark breathed, seizing Ollie’s lips.  Fingers continued to pluck and pull, divesting the pair of their clothing with each step.  As they reached the couch, the phone rang, causing them to look at one another in surprise.

“Answer it?” Oliver asked breathlessly, wanting nothing more than to ignore the ringing.

“Ignore it?” Clark replied.  The pair looked at one another as the answering machine picked up.

“Clark Joseph Kent, answer this phone right now!” Springing apart at the sound of his mother’s voice, Clark reached for the phone and clicked it on.

“Mom, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“You need to get to Washington now,” she replied.  Clark looked over at Oliver, worry on his features.

“What’s wrong? Is it Maddie?” he asked, causing his husband to sit up straight.

“Clark, grab Oliver and fly to my townhouse,” she insisted. “I’ll explain everything when you get here,” Martha finished, quickly hanging up.  Clark looked at the phone in confusion.

“Is Maddie okay?” Ollie asked.

“I guess we’re about to find out,” his husband replied.  “Get dressed, gorgeous, we’ve been summoned to Washington.”

 

________________________________________

Within ten minutes, the pair made their way in from the back patio of Martha Kent’s Washington townhouse.  Thankfully the secret service assigned to his mother only stood guard at the front, given the secure walls in the back of the townhouse.  Carefully opening the sliding door, he and Ollie made their way inside.

“Mom?” Clark called out.  Turning a corner, he stopped short at the sight of his mother on the couch.  Her gaze drifted up from a file in front of her and she frowned.

“What’s going on, Mom?” he asked.  Setting the file aside, Martha took a deep breath.

“I figured you two would want to be here to bail your daughter out of jail,” she told them.

“Of course we’d want to be here when … wait, what?” Oliver asked, confusion on his features.

“She called a half hour ago,” Martha said, grabbing her purse as she stood.  “Let’s go,” she told them.  The trio made their way out of the townhouse, the security saying nothing at Ollie and Clark’s appearance.  Climbing into the waiting limo, Clark looked over at Oliver, who still seemed to be completely confused.

“Mom, what happened?” he asked.

“Honestly, Clark … I don’t know,” his mom replied genuinely.  Within minutes, they pulled up to the police station, Oliver exiting the vehicle faster than Clark had ever seen the blond move … including as the Green Arrow.

The group made their way into the station as Oliver bee-lined right to the desk.

“My daughter was brought in, Madison Kent-Queen?” he asked the officer.  The young man behind the desk looked up at him in surprise, obviously recognizing him, Clark and the Senator.

“She’s in a holding cell by herself; I’ll get the officer in charge,” he said, scrambling off toward the back.  After a moment, a middle age man with a slightly receding hairline emerged.

“I’m Sergeant Richards,” the man said, holding out a hand to them.

“Where’s my daughter? I want to see her now!” Oliver demanded.

“Mr. Queen, please,” the officer began.

“Sergeant Richards, with all due respect, you haven’t even explained why our daughter is even here.  We’d like to see her with our own eyes,” Clark said, placing a calming hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“Follow me,” the officer told them.  The trio followed close behind the sergeant, coming to a halt at the sight of their daughter tucked into the corner of a massive cell, her knees drawn up to her chest.

“Open the door,” Oliver demanded.  Richards simply nodded, keying open the cell door so that the blond could enter.  Ollie practically tore into the cell, quickly kneeling in front of his daughter.

“Maddie, baby, are you okay?” he asked.  Looking at her in worry, he relaxed slightly as she lifted her head.

“Why is she in here again?” Clark asked the officer.

“Hi Daddy,” Madison said dreamily, her eyes struggling to focus on Oliver.

“Cause she’s drunk, Clark.  Our daughter is drunk.”

 

________________________________________

 

Earlier that evening …

“Come on, Maddie.  You can take a break from studying for an hour!”

Looking up from her textbook, Madison frowned.  She had one of the biggest exams of her collegiate career in three days and knew she couldn’t afford to mess around.

“Come on,” Kaitlyn pressed, flashing a grin as she clutched the doorframe.

“Kate, I can’t,” she murmured.

“Listen, you’ve got three days to study for this exam … three days!” her friend exclaimed.  “Can’t you just come out and hang with us tonight?”

Pursing her lips, Madison worried her lower lip with her teeth.  She hadn’t been out with friends in quite some time as multiple papers and tests had kept her busy.  Looking at her book, she finally shrugged.

“Okay, I guess I can go out for a bit,” she relented, causing her friend to squeal.

“Awesome! The Pikes are having a big party tonight and you know who will be there,” Kate said teasingly before making her way back down the hall to her own dorm room.  Madison’s lips tugged slightly with a grin thinking of Matt Jenner, who was a member of the Pikes fraternity.  They’d flirted quite a bit during her first month at school, but she’d honestly gotten so busy between classes, exams and archery that she hadn’t been able to find the time to have an actual conversation with him.

Heading over to her closet, she found her best pair of jeans and got changed.  Within a half hour, she was climbing out the backseat of her friend Casey’s car, Kate clutching her arm excitedly.

The music raged within the frat house as hundreds of people seemed to mill all over the place.  Madison let her gaze shift all around, a little intimidated by the amount of people.

“Come on, Maddie,” Kate said, urging her along toward the front porch.

“Hey ladies,” one guy called out as they passed.  Ignoring him, Kate pulled her into the main room of the house, a grin on her features.

“This is too cool,” she said.  Worrying her lower lip once more, Maddie cast a gaze around the room.  Couples were making out in various spots, others were gyrating on a makeshift dance floor, but nearly everyone had large plastic cups in their hands.  She couple practically see her fathers’ faces in her mind, telling her that this was a really bad idea.

Before she could voice her concerns, a drink was in her hand, courtesy of Kate.  Her friend took a long gulp out of her own cup and giggled.

“Come on, Mads, let loose a little would you?” she asked.  Madison looked down at the red liquid in her cup before lifting it toward her lips for a tentative sip.  It tasted fruity, not really all that much like alcohol, prompting her to drink more till her cup was suddenly empty.

“It’s good, huh?” Kate asked, downing her drink quickly before reaching for another off a passing drink tray.  Maddie nodded, surprised as her friend handed her another drink before quickly sashaying away, arm curling around an older guy.

“Hi,” came a voice to her right, startling her.  Madison turned, her mouth opening slightly in surprise at the sight of Matt Jenner.

“Matt, hi,” she replied, watching him grin.

“I was hoping you’d come,” he yelled over the noise.

“You were?” Madison replied, her advanced hearing picking out his voice easily.  Matt nodded, moving a little closer to her.  Lifting the cup to her lips, she took another deep swallow, a funny feeling tickling along her nerves.

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, one hand slipping to her back as he guided her away from all the noise.  Suddenly they were in the kitchen, the music a muffled noise behind the closed door.

Suddenly a feeling of liquid fire sliced through her body, a smile working its way onto her lips.

“I’m great,” she told him, taking another swallow of the fruity drink.  Matt grinned, coming a bit closer to her as she finished it off.

“You know, I really like you, Maddie,” he admitted.  Giggling, Madison smiled brightly, one hand rising to caress the man’s face.  

“I like you too,” she replied, leaning forward to capture Matt’s lips.  As their lips met, Madison grinned, her tongue flicking into the man’s mouth without reservation.  She could feel his hands begin to wander over her frame and suddenly she ripped away from him.  One hand rose to her mouth in shock as her wide eyes looked around.

_‘Had she really just done that? Kissed a guy she barely knew with tongue?’_

“Hey Maddie, it’s okay,” Matt promised, holding his hands up.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me,” she admitted, wiping a hand across her face.

“No worries, why don’t we just grab another drink and talk, huh?” he asked.  Smiling, Madison nodded, allowing him to pour her another cup of the fruity drink.  Passing it to her, Matt smiled before stepping back toward the table in the corner.

“So how are things going for you? School okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, I mean … a lot more tests than I enjoy and a few more papers, but being pre-med is like that I guess,” she replied.

“You’re pre-med?” Matt said in surprise, causing her to nod.

“Yeah, what are you studying?” Maddie asked, taking another large sip of her drink.

“I’m an English major,” he answered.

“That’s cool,” she replied with a grin, the feeling of heat and liquid fire once again creeping back into her system.  Downing her drink in one gulp, Maddie made her way back over to Matt, practically throwing herself at him as she captured his lips.  The force of her kiss nearly knocked them off the chair as she straddled his lap. 

Hands moved quickly and Maddie groaned, her head spinning a mile a minute.

“Shit!” Matt exclaimed suddenly, pushing her off as sirens began to wail, blending in with the music. 

“What’s going on?” Madison asked, looking up from her spot on the floor in confusion.  Her head was swimming, her skin practically on fire and she couldn’t figure out what was going on.  Suddenly a man who was not Matt at all was looking down at her, a frown on his face.

“Come on, kid, let’s go,” he said, one hand reaching down to grab her arm as he hoisted her up.

“I don’t know what’s happening,” she admitted.

“Well little lady, you’re drunk, I’m guessing you’re underage too … so you’re going downtown,” the police officer explained. 

________________________________________

 

Madison had protested as she was led inside the station, her purse taken from her by a female officer as they led her to an interrogation room.  She watched in a haze as they checked her purse.

“You’d better get the sarge,” one of them said, looking at Madison’s id.

“What’s up?” one asked.  The woman holding her license looked at her, then the card.

“Well, if I’m not mistaken, this young lady is the granddaughter of Senator Martha Kent,” she said.  Suddenly, the cops had gone, exiting the room as Madison struggled to focus.  Something was most definitely wrong and she was determined to make sense of it all … provided she could see straight.

They took her one direction and then in another, forcing her to take some kind of breath test.  She was barely aware of the fact that she was being led into a holding cell, even more so when she heard a very familiar voice.

“Hi Daddy,” she said with a smile, so relieved to see Oliver in front of her.  He would fix it; he would know what was wrong.

“Cause she’s drunk, Clark.  Our daughter is drunk,” her father said, making her shake her head.  Looking up, she found her other father frowning near the door.

“Actually gentlemen, and Senator, of course, she’s not drunk.  We’re actually not certain what’s wrong with her, but she passed a breathalyzer.”  Oliver stood, rounding on the officer with a look of complete confusion.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked.

“Daddy?” she murmured, one hand flimsily reaching out for him.  Suddenly, Clark was there, his reassuring face in her sights.

“It’s okay, baby,” he promised.

“You’re free to take her home,” the sergeant told them, excusing himself. 

Clark searched his daughter’s gaze, trying to figure out was wrong with her.

“I made out with a boy, Daddy,” Maddie said, her voice so soft that only Clark could hear.  He watched her curiously.

“It’s okay, honey,” he assured her.

“But I don’t know why I did it,” she confessed, and that’s when Clark knew.

“Did what?” Oliver asked, moving forward.  Clark held up a hand, stopping him from getting any closer.

“We need to get her back to Mom’s, okay?” he asked.  Oliver looked at him in confusion, but nodded anyways.  Giving his husband a small smile, Clark turned back to Madison, scooping her up easily into his arms.

Martha and Oliver made their way out to the car, Clark following close behind with his daughter securely in his grasp.  He pressed gentle kisses to her temple as they all rode quietly back to the townhouse.

As the car came to a stop, Martha got out, clutching her granddaughter’s purse.  Oliver quickly followed with Clark behind them as they headed inside.

“Everything alright, Senator?” one of the security guards asked, stepping forward to open the door.

“It’s fine, thank you,” she replied.  Clark carried his daughter inside, making his way up to the spare bedroom with Oliver close behind as he laid her on the bed.

“Damn it, Clark, tell me what’s wrong with our daughter,” Oliver demanded suddenly, wincing as he saw Madison curl in on herself.

“Oh baby, I’m sorry,” he apologized, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“I didn’t mean to do it, Daddy, I swear,” she promised, suddenly clutching at Oliver’s sweater, shocking him completely.

“I know you didn’t,” he assured her, his helpless gaze looking up at Clark.

“Clark, sweetheart, what’s going on?” Martha asked.

“She’s been dosed with red kryptonite,” he said, causing his husband to gasp.

“What?”

“Mom, do you have any green kryptonite?” Clark asked, casting a glance to his mom.  Martha nodded, surprising Oliver.

“She is half Clark’s, Ollie.  We had to take some precautions,” she told him, making her way out of the room.  Clark frowned, moving over toward his husband.

“It’s going to be okay,” he assured him, one hand caressing the blonde’s face.  Suddenly Martha was back, a box in her hand.  Giving Ollie’s hand another squeeze, Clark reached out and took the box.

“You aren’t doing this yourself,” Oliver said quickly, taking the box from his husband.  He knew the only way to get this out of their daughter’s system was to effectively burn it out of her through rock to skin contact.  He wouldn’t sacrifice his husband to the pain in the process.

“No, Clark,” he said, stopping Clark’s retort.  The brunette frowned, taking a step back toward the door.

“Daddy,” Madison said, her voice hiccupping with emotion.  Oliver quickly turned, making his way over to her.

“It’s gonna be okay, lovebug,” he promised, reaching out to push a strand of blonde hair away from her face.  Opening the box, Oliver watched his daughter stir uncomfortably.  The effect of the rock wasn’t as intense at first as it usually was with Clark, but it grew quickly as he lifted the kryptonite toward the exposed skin of her neck. 

Placing it upon her skin, Oliver fought to keep his tears at bay as his little girl screamed in pain.  Watching her carefully, he waited for the familiar flash of red in her eyes, quickly putting the rock back in the steel box as it happened.  Handing it off to Martha, Ollie’s gaze fell to Clark, who gripped the doorway lightly, his breathing coming under control.

“Daddy?” Madison asked, her eyes focusing on Oliver. 

“Hey, lovebug, how are you feeling?” he asked as Clark joined his side.

“Stupid,” she admitted.

“How exactly did this happen?” Clark couldn’t help but ask.

“I just … I needed to unwind.  Kate and I went to a party at one of the frat houses and I had a couple drinks,” she explained, watching both of her fathers’ frown.

“Please don’t look at me like that,” Maddie said.

“Sorry, baby, but you had us so scared tonight,” Clark told her.

“I know,” she replied.

“Have we put too much pressure on you?” Oliver asked, causing her to shake her head.

“No, Daddy,” she promised. 

“We just want you to be happy, but we need you to be safe too,” Clark said.  “We know that you have a lot on your shoulders, Maddie, and we know that things are going to happen and we aren’t always going to like it … you just have to promise us that you’ll be smart,” he continued.

“I promise,” she said.  Oliver leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning back to look her in the eyes.  Suddenly he smiled, causing her to look at him in confusion.

“So tell me about this boy you made out with.”


End file.
